


oh, baby, don't you know i suffer?

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I can't write Huleth without coochie stepping anymore, it's in my contract
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	oh, baby, don't you know i suffer?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write Huleth without coochie stepping anymore, it's in my contract

“Couldn’t you get out of that, if you really wanted to?” Hubert asks as he looks down at her, the look on his face making her toes curl. “We both already know that you can. Without using any magic, I don’t think that there’s any rope I could use to hold you. But you stay right where you are, because you want to be there.”

“You already know that,” Byleth replies. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”

“And that’s what makes you so pathetic.” His voice is cold, just how she likes it. All of this is just how she likes it, because all of this was planned perfectly, and far from the first time either of them have done this, and let themselves get swept away in it. He knows what she likes, knows especially that she likes to feel pathetic and be reminded of how pathetic she is. Byleth could defeat him if she tried, more than likely, but she never will, because submitting to him is always so much better.

Even when he was still her student, she had this fixation with him, so obsessed that she could not help herself, as he awakened a side of her that had never existed before, a side that has come to rule over so much of her life. He is no longer her student and there is no longer a war to fight, so they can spend their time alone together, where Hubert does everything that she needs, by treating her as if she is lower than dirt, taking control of her and mocking her, and using her to his heart’s content.

Tonight, she is on her knees, feet tied together and hands tied behind her back, so that it is all she can do to balance, and so that she is not able to move or get up. She has to stay like this for as long as Hubert wants her to, until he decides to show her mercy, and she knows that it will be quite some time before he has mercy on her. He undoes his pants and she watches eagerly, parting her lips reflexively, waiting for him to give her what he knows that she wants.

First, he puts a hand on the back of her head. “You’re at the perfect height like this,” he says. “I should just leave you like that, honestly. You can do everything that you need to do from this height. Which, speaking of…better get to it.” With that, he pushes his cock into her mouth, which Byleth is all too eager to receive, letting him hold a firm hand on the back of her head while she starts sucking him off, moaning for him, showing off her willingness to serve so that he will tell her how pathetic she is, over and over again. It is all perfect, being used by Hubert, not having to care about or worry about anything else.

“So slow,” he comments, even though she is doing things just as she always does, and just as he has always liked. Even so, he decides to complain about it, and keeps that firm hand in place, pushing further into her mouth, to her throat, and she no longer gags like she used to, because she has had more than enough practice. That practice was to impress him, but of course, now he just thinks that she is pathetic for not even needing to gag when he starts to fuck her throat.

Soon enough, Hubert is entirely in control, thrusting wildly into the mouth of his bound lover, completely helpless to do anything other than take it from him. She is his, to use as he pleases, and he never lets her forget that, never lets her forget that she belongs entirely to him. As he moans for her, letting himself get lost in the pleasure that he takes for himself, she looks up at him, so infatuated and so happy to simply give herself up, to hand all control to Hubert and to be nothing more than the object that he uses to get himself off.

When he comes down her throat without warning, she is still happy to swallow it, and when he pulls her off his cock with great force, she cries out in ecstasy. Hubert does not catch her as she falls back, finally losing her balance, her arms hurting beneath her as she lays directly on them. It is not a comfortable position to be stuck in, but she knew what she was getting herself into, and even like this, she knows that she is not truly helpless. Even like this, she knows that she could break free, if she really tried.

Instead, she lays back and waits for him, as he sneers down at her. “You want your little reward, don’t you?” he asks, and all she can do is whimper for him. He uses the tip of his boot to nudge her thighs apart, so that he can press down between her legs, giving her just a little bit of pressure. The rest is up to her, and Hubert is always endlessly amused to watch her grind up against his shoe, using him to create the friction she needs, moaning as if this is the best thing that he has ever done for her.

They both know just how pathetic she is like this, and he is content to remain in that position until Byleth is able to get herself off. Once she is left writhing and crying out in her ecstasy, he pulls back and turns away from her. “You could get out of there on your own,” he says, not turning back to look at her as he makes his way to the door, ready to leave her alone. “So, let’s see you do it. Good luck with that, my pathetic little professor.”

With that, he leaves her alone to break free by herself, and Byleth takes a moment before she begins that process, letting herself bask in the afterglow, remembering the deliciously cruel expression on Hubert’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
